mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12: Mysterious "Squeeze"
EPISODE 12: MYSTERIOUS "SQUEEZE" ( Manga cross-reference---Manga Chapter 35, " Mysterious Delusion 1 ", and Manga Chapter 36, " Mysterious Delusion 2 " are squeezed together as Anime Episode 12 ) Summary At lunchtime, and since they are not only friends, but drool bonded to one another, Oka is not above teasing Urabe. First, Oka wants to see a 'panty scissors' attack, which Urabe declines. Then she teases about the fact that Tsubaki had seen her naked at the cultural festival. And finally, Oka shows Urabe a picture of Urabe taken with her in her 'birthday suit'. Now that results in a 'panty scissors' attack, fer sure ! That afternoon, on the walk home from school, Tsubaki keeps eyeing Urabe. So, after their daily drool routine, Urabe sneaks in a drool taste from Tsubaki, and now knows what is driving Tsubaki, by her hot reaction and image retention transmitted by his drool. Next day, during the drool routine, Tsubaki, without giving the mandatory warning, hugs Urabe. This brings forth a panty scissors attack on Tsuaki's handkerchief, but for some unexplained reason, Urabe also draws blood from a cut to his forehead. She insists that they both go to her apartment for first aid. With Tsubaki now in her bedroom, Urabe goes to retrieve a first aid kit. While doing so, she tests her scissors attack, with dismal results. Something is still interfering with her accuracy. While dressing his wound, Urabe lets Tsubaki know of her concerns, explaining that it may be due to a dream that she had. Urabe transmits her dream to Tsubaki by means of a drool taste, causing Tsubaki to realize that, because of his subsequent emotional reaction, he needs to leave, like right now ! In a series of mishaps, Tsubaki hits his head on the bed's metal headboard railing, and collapses to the floor. Urabe revives him with a supreme hug, pressing her boobs into his face, and resting her head on top of his. She then ices his sore head, and he finally departs. Urabe once again tests her scissors accuracy, and is pleased that her aim is back to normal. She then relaxes on her bed, muses about the erotic nature of her dream, and soon falls asleep. The next day at school, Ueno is also wearing a gauze dressing on his forehead, all because of Oka trying to duplicate Urabe's 'panty scissors' attack, with things getting quite out of hand. Tsubaki has the gauze dressing that Urabe had prepared for him, but another girl, Suwano, changes it to a clean bandaid. Tsubaki asks Suwano for the old dressing, and replaces the bandaid with the old, dirty dressing, only because Urabe had put it on in the first place. That afternoon, on the way home, Tsubaki and Urabe have their usual drool routine, but now followed by an unexpected hug from Tsubaki. Fearing a panty scissors attack, he cringes, but Urabe merely tells him that she wanted the hug after all ! Plot Oka and Urabe still share their lunch together every day at school, but this particular day Oka has a curious thought on her mind. Oka saw Urabe reduce her cardboard robot costume to shreds with a pair of scissors in a matter of moments, and now wants to know how does Urabe come by such a special technique ? In fact, holding up a cardboard sign and an pair of scissors, Oka wants to see a demonstration, right here and now. Urabe bluntly declines, much to Oka's dismay and disappointment. Next, Oka wants to know about how Tsubaki is dealing with seeing her as she was at the Cultural Festival. And as proof, Oka shows Urabe a picture of her taken after she had shredded the robot costume. Urabe is horrified at the picture of her in the buff, and promptly destroys it with her scissors routine. Surprisingly, Oka is thoroughly awe-struck, and lifts Urabe's skirt up to admire the scissors kept in Urabe's panties ! That afternoon on the way home from school, for some unexplained reason, Tsubaki keeps eyeing Urabe. When they come to the usual place on the bridge where they do their daily drool routine, Urabe gives drool to Tsuabki, but quickly tricks him into allowing her to taste his drool today. Tsubaki's drool tells what he was thinking about when they were walking together earlier. Even thought he quickly takes his exit, nevertheless, he has left Urabe alone, with her being consumed by a very erotic feeling. By the time Urabe is safely in her apartment, the eroticism is now making her body feel very hot, as images race through her mind. Oka's warning words now come to mind, " Tsubaki will now look at you, and unconsciously see you unclothed, but nevertheless . . . . " An unpleasant thought now comes to Urabe, that is, is Tsubaki in the wrong for doing what he is mentally doing ? Next day after school, Tsubaki can't get that mental image of Urabe off his mind. On the walk home, during the usual drool routine, Tsubaki's emotions ignite and burst into flames---he spontaneously throws his arms around Urabe while screaming her name ! Another scissors routine is dispatched with haste by Urabe, with Tsubaki shielding himself with only his handkerchief. Urabe scolds him, but then turns white as a ghost, as she sees a small stream of blood coming down Tsubaki's forehead and nose, indicating that she has drawn blood this time with her scissors ! Urabe is horrified. Her demeanor quickly shifts, and she loudly apologizes. Tsubaki tries to brush it off as nothing, but Urabe demands that they go to her apartment, and dress the wound. Tsubaki's heart begins pounding, knowing that they will soon be alone together in her bedroom. Once Tsubaki and Urabe are in her apartment, Tsubaki is asked to wait in her bedroom. Urabe goes to retrieve the first aid kit in the front room, but then notices a small flower pot and an small, framed picture on an end table. On a whim, she tests herself with her signature scissors attack on the picture, but not only cuts up the picture, but tears a swath into the curtain behind. Mournful Urabe is quite disappointed in herself. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Tsubaki, like last time, is fascinated by Urabe's bed. He strokes and smells her pillow, noting the slight dampness to it ( Urabe's super-sweet drool, sweat, or tears ? ). Upon Urabe's arrival, Tsubaki snaps to attention, as if nothing is happening. Now with both of them kneeling, Urabe begins to clean and dress the wound, and apologizes again for her actions. She explains that she is always very accurate with her scissors attack, and never meant to hurt him. However, she had a dream last night that may have affected her in ways that she does not now fully understand. When the dream is mentioned, Tsubaki confesses that he, just now, had felt her pillow as damp, immediately drawing an Instant Death look from Urabe, but with her deeply blushing. Picking up on Tsubaki's intimate comment, she offers him her drool, transmitting the gist of a mental image to him. The image alarms Tsubaki enough that he sees the need to leave immediately, lest another unauthorized hug commence. Both get up. But Tsubaki still needs a bandage, so Urabe reaches out and grabs his shoulder, to restrain him. Without thinking at all, Tsubaki turns and strikes Urabe with a strong push that sends her backwards onto the bed. Urabe lets out a small but painful yelp. Like dominoes falling one on another, mistaken actions begin to pile up for the two unwary teens. In an instant, Tsubaki realizes that he was too forceful towards Urabe, and steps toward the bed, only to step into the open first aid box on the floor. This causes him to trip, lunge forward, and begin to fall, seemingly right on top of Urabe, now motionless on the bed. He can see the fear and horror in her eyes, as he uncontrollably falls toward her. In one last almighty effort, Tsubaki pivots on the one foot still touching the floor, and twists his body, thereby angling his fall to the side. But this results on him falling on the headboard of the bed, striking his head on the metal railing. Like a limp puppet, Tsubaki collapses to the floor. Waves of grogginess sweep over Tsubaki, as he slowly ascends to his knees. The first thing that Urabe wants to know is, is he O.K., and why did he change direction in mid-air ? Loosely speaking, O.K., and if he had not done so, he would have landed on Urabe, with his arms around her. And you know how that goes ! Urabe is taken aback, gives another Instant Death look, as a pregnant silence overtakes the room. Suddenly, Urabe presses her breasts into Tsubaki's face, puts her arms around his head, and rests her face on his hair, in a wonderful, never-to-be-forgotten hug. She then tells him that she would rather had the hug, than see him get hurt. After a long, silent pause, Urabe separates, and announces that she is going to get some ice for his injury. When they finally are saying there good-by's at the front door, Urabe one last time apologizes for injuring Tsubaki. However, Tsubaki only wants to know the content of her dream. She only says that Tsubaki and herself were doing something together, but then, with one last Instant Death look, she refuses to say just what that was. And, surprisingly, the door gets promptly and curtly closed in his face. Urabe wanders back to her bedroom, where she takes note of a small picture on the windowsill above her bed. In a quick as lightening move, she does a scissors attack on the picture, it shreds, and she notes that the curtain behind the picture was untouched. Looks like her instinct with her scissors is somehow back to normal. She then collapses on her bed, and ponders the hug ( the 'squeeze' ) that she gave Tsubaki, noting the relaxing effect it has had on her. Rolling onto her side, she begins to drift off to sleep. Her last thoughts are about the puzzling dream that she had, that affected her so profoundly. Tsubaki dreamed about the two of them together a while ago, and now she dreamed about the two of them together. We must be one sensual and erotic couple ! URABE'S AND TSUBAKI'S DREAM SEQUENCE---Urabe is now asleep. Urabe is in the dream city, the one that Tsubaki and herself have dreamed about many times. She is wearing a maroon Playboy Bunny outfit, and is running through a narrow alleyway, with Tsubaki chasing her, a few yards behind. She disappears around a corner, and when Tsubaki comes to the corner, sees her in the center of a circular plaza. Urabe is swinging a large wooden mallet, and is pounding a huge batch of flower dough. Tsubaki comes to her side, but with each stroke of the mallet, a sliver of dough is liberated from the mix, and takes the form of a short, nude mannequin of Urabe. Soon, many mannequins are surrounding Tsubaki, joining hands and forming a ring around him. At once, on cue, they jump up and descend on Tsubaki, drowning him in the dough. Tsubaki can't breath . . . .Tsubaki now wakes up, seemingly indicating that the both of them were having the same dream. Next day at school, Ueno is also wearing a gauze dressing on his forehead, just like Tsubaki. Asked why, Ueno explains in a quick flashback---Oka claimed that she only wanted to give Ueno a haircut trim. ( The real reason is that Oka wanted to learn how to command a pair of scissors holstered to her thigh by a ribbon, just like how Urabe holsters her panty scissors ! ) Oka tried slinging her scissors around and around her one finger, ( just like Urabe ), but lost control, and the scissors landed, painfully, on Ueno's forehead. Tsubaki merely tells Ueno that his injury was from falling on his face, nothing more ! Ueno offers Tsubaki some gauze scraps for a fresh dressing, generated from Oka also trying to cut up a sheet of gauze ( just like Urabe ! ). Tsubaki declines. Suddenly, Suwano comes by to talk to Tsubaki, just as a sleeping Urabe at her desk, awakens. Without his knowledge or permission, Swuano changes the dressing on his forehead, to a clean bandage. She then takes him by his arm, and leads him away out of the classroom, all the while Urabe is giving him an Instant Death look. In the hallway, Tsubaki asks Swuano to give him the dirty gauze dressing. She is thoroughly puzzled, but does so ! After school, Urabe waits for Tsubaki at their usual meeting place on the bridge. Tsubaki eventually shows up, but is now wearing the dirty gauze dressing, instead of Swuano's bandage. Tsubaki explains that he feels that he will heal faster with Urabe's gauze. At their usual place for the drool routine, Tsubaki takes her drool, but again, can't control himself, and gives Urabe another forceful hug ( a 'mysterious squeeze' ). Fearing a reprisal, Tsubaki waits for the panty scissors attack. When none is forthcoming, Urabe merely states that she wanted the 'squeeze' this time. While she walks away, Tsubaki muses that he is so glad that he is finally beginning to reach her heart with concern and love. Category:Episodes